


Лиоко: фэндомная колонка

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Other, article, thoughts about characters and pairings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник статей по КЛ, которые слишком коротки, чтоб публиковать их по отдельности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Половая сторона вопроса в Джерлите

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4715185

Было между ними что-то интимное или не было?

Признаю, эта мысль посетила меня совершенно случайно. Мне доводилось читать рейтинговые фанфики по КЛ (хоть в основном по Улуми), но все же на сам (мульт)сериал это в моём сознании никак не переносилось. Да и в каноне никак не освещался вопрос такого тесного взаимоотношения между парами, всё же не для той аудитории он был создан.

Но давайте немного задумаемся. В КЛЭ героям должно быть 14-15 лет (Юми и Уильяму так вообще под 16). Тот самый возраст пубертата, шалящие гормоны и всё такое. И толпа подростков, живущих в одном общежитии. Конечно, в теории за ними присматривали... Но если уже ребятам удавалось незаметно собираться друг у друга в комнатах, да и вовсе сбегать за пределы школы, то что там в кампусе могло твориться — остается только предполагать.

И я предположу.

Романтические отношения между Джереми и Аэлитой начались, когда им было 11-12 лет (если это можно назвать полноценными отношениями, а не простой привязанностью). И в КЛЭ подразумевается, что они не прервались, но... ощущается какая-то натянутость, даже холодность и отчуждённость, что стало особенно резко проявляться с появлением Лоры.

Итак, к тому моменту, что мы видим в сериале, Джерлита должна цвести и пахнуть уже три года. А Аэлите, к слову, формально в то время уже за двадцать, пусть и не физически (привет, Роскомнадзор). Конечно, десяток лет она проспала, но всё же я склоняюсь к мысли, что после пробуждения Шеффер благодаря связи с суперкомпьютером крайне быстро развивалась ментально и (почти) достигла сознания и мировосприятия, которое соответствует её реальному возрасту.

А тут, опять же, проклятые гормоны.

Хоть Аэлита и производит впечатление рассудительного человека... почти всегда, не думаю, что она не стала бы пробовать пойти на более тесный контакт с Джереми, несмотря на их ещё достаточно юный возраст. Пусть тело ещё в состоянии, когда и хочется, и колется, но синхронизировать это с более зрелым мозгом сложно.

Но было что-то или нет, мы наверняка не знаем. Видим только, что в пятом сезоне что-то в отношениях Джереми и Аэлиты изменилось. Ну, я со своим скромным имхо могу предположить, что...  
      — решительное сближение всё же совершилось, но оно прошло далеко не так хорошо, как Аэлита надеялась (да простят меня фаны Джереми, но на героя-любовника он точно не похож);  
      — шаг со стороны Аэлиты был, но Джереми из каких-то рациональных побуждений или просто боязни облажаться её отверг.

В общем, и та и та ситуация к дальнейшему упрочнению отношений не располагает.

На самом деле я даже склоняюсь ко второму варианту. Как-то... не вяжется в моем мозгу Джерлита и энца. Вы вообще видели в фэндоме какой-нибудь контент в таком ключе? Вот я с ходу припомнить ничего не могу. Видимо, какой-то камень преткновения в этом есть.

Конечно, всё это озвученное выше непотребство можно списать на мой испорченный фичками мозг, но не слишком ли много в КЛЭ простоты и недоработок сценаристов? Да, я не люблю КЛЭ, ибо совершенно в нём разочаровалась. Но я всё ещё надеюсь, что авторы хоть какой-то глубинный смысл в эту историю вложили; что в Джерлите какой-то перелом за кадром всё же был — реальное развитие характеров, а не режиссёрская вольность. Я надеюсь, потому что всё равно люблю этот фэндом, чёрт возьми.


	2. Забытый дублер: так что с Таэлией?

Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему сценаристы создали такого колоритного персонажа как Таэлия… И слили его, оставив лишь на один эпизод!

Мы ничего не знаем о Таэлии, кроме того, что внешне она очень похожа на Аэлиту (за исключением цвета волос), но обладает крайне недружелюбным характером. Окей, она вообще грубая. Ещё мы знаем, что она сирота. Но что самое интересное — она привела полицию к суперкомпьютеру, и только чудом, благодаря возвращению в прошлое, тайна Лиоко не была раскрыта.

И этот момент делает её крайне колоритным персонажем. Почему? Задумайтесь.

Итак, Таэлия привела полицию. Но каким образом? Полицейские уже были в школе, у директора, они исследовали пропажу доспехов, которые Юми принесла для доклада. Именно туда и пошла Таэлия. Но… Вы представляете эту картину: в директорский кабинет приходит новенька ученица лет тринадцати и заявляет, что в старом заводе, который чёрт знает сколько лет заброшен, спрятан мощный компьютер с программой, способной уничтожить человечество. А один плохой мальчик включил этот компьютер. Дядечки, спасайте, он же нас всех убъёт!

Какой здравомыслящий человек в это поверил бы? Звучит бредово, да и реальных доказательств нет. Конечно, из-за пропажи доспехов в кампусе неспокойно, но для посторонних наблюдателей одно с другим никак не связано. Помните  эпизод “Лучше один раз увидеть”, где Зена вытягивал электричество из города, чтоб ударить по атомной электростанции? На улицах не было света, сновали пожарные, Юми пыталась их убедить… но не смогла. Не смогла, хотя во всём городе творилось что-то подозрительное.

А Таэлии поверили. В чём же секрет?

Ляп сценаристов, на самом деле: если верить википедии, по первым концептам сюжета отец Таэлии был какой-то важной шишкой, и именно он убедил полицию. Но в финальном варианте девочку сделали сиротой — и получилось неправдоподобное убеждение стражей правопорядка.

Но ведь мы-то, фикрайтеры, можем выкрутить из этого все, что душе угодно!

Ну… Можем, но не хотим.

Лично мне пока попалась только одна работа (точнее, целый связанный с ней цикл), где автор решила использовать Таэлию в сюжете, и прописала для персонажа весьма колоритную историю. Это концепт автора ICouldntUseAffaButYa (на deviantart.com | AwesomeFanFictionAuthor  на fanfiction.net), которая ввела Таэлию в своём фике _Code: Revenge_ , а затем написала предысторию этого персонажа в фике _Taelia_ _of_ _Carthage_. Не буду спойлерить весь сюжет, кому интересно — прочтёт, я обрисую вкратце. Таэлия на самом деле знала о Лиоко, она работала с Францем ещё до похищения Антеи, но из-за недочётов в первых экспериментов с виртуализацией и обратной материализацией навсегда осталась в теле тринадцатилетней девочки. Перед тем, как люди в чёрном приехали за Францем и Аэлитой, она перекрасила волосы и притворилась дочкой профессора, отвлекая на себя внимание преследователей — этим и объяснялось лёгкое сходство девочек. Потом Таэлия залегла на дно, но вернулась, обеспокоенная тем, что начало срабатывать возвращение в прошлое. А люди, пришедшие под видом полицейских, на самом деле были её знакомыми из каких-то спецслужб. При всём этом история почти не выбивалась из канонной основы — ну, если не считать несоответствия детских воспоминаний Аэлиты, но даже там можно было просто сослаться на их неполноценность, да и внешность Таэлии изначально была немного другой.

Как видите, хоть создатели и бросили Таэлию, оставив беднягу плоским эпизодическим персонажем, на получившейся канве можно накрутить что угодно и как угодно. Жалко только, что большинство фикрайтеров про неё даже не вспоминают, а зря. ИМХО, приплюсовавшийся канон из Эволюции вообще открывает неплохие возможности по части обыгрывания Таэлии: её похожесть на Аэлиту можно было бы круто обыграть.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Code: Revenge  — https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6150783/1/Code-Revenge  
> Taelia of Carthage  — https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8609506/1/Taelia-of-Carthage


	3. Гениальность и смекалка: а почему нашелся суперкомпьютер?

      В сериале Джереми позиционируется как эдакий маленький гений. Его талант не поддается сомнению. Ещё бы, найти секретную лабораторию, выяснить как отправлять людей на Лиоко, вытащить Аэлиту, победить Зену… Не зря же его Эйнштейном прозвали!  
  
      Не зря. Но не стоит переоценивать Джереми на момент начала истории.  
  
      Да, он шарит в робототехнике и программировании. И я не могу сказать, что это что-то совсем невероятное для одиннадцатилетнего мальчика. Как человек, участвовавший в олимпиадах, в том числе и по программированию, я сталкивалась с людьми (пусть и не всегда – лично, но это всё равно были практически мои ровесники), которые углубленно занимались прогой класса так с пятого-шестого и щёлкали олимпиадные задачи как орехи. А задачки эти капец какие сложные, поверьте мне на слово.  
  
      Но задачки олимпиадные и реальные прикладные проекты – это небо и земля. Задачки развивают соображалку и часто требуют нестандартного подхода, в больших прикладных проектах на первый план выходит производительность и состыкованность его частей. Реальные программы могут включать огромнейшее количество разнообразных модулей, зачастую написанных совсем разными людьми. Разобраться в принципах работы кода и взаимосвязи элементов бывает почти невозможно, даже несмотря на принятые стандарты кодирования и разнообразные документации, которые должны это упрощать.  
  
      А роботы, которых Джереми собирал и программировал – это больше “задачки олимпиадные”. Да, прикольно, да, ездит и управляется с пульта, круто. А теперь заставь заново работать чью-то засекреченную лабораторию!  
  
      А вот мы и подобрались ближе к телу.  
  
      Фабрика и лаборатория, черт её побери.  
  
      Итак, что мы имеем? Учёный, который работал на секретных правительственных проектах (на военных проектах, что ещё более важно), несомненно умный и опытный, в одиночку написавший программу для этого виртуального мира и разработавший способ переноса туда (возможно, фундамент был заложен еще до него в тех самых проектах, а он просто воспользовался какими-то наработками коллег, но тем не менее) – одна штука. Он получил доступ к заводским помещениям, собрал компьютер, развернул Лиоко в сети и (что самое главное!) обеспечил его сохранность. Его не смогли найти правительственные агенты, которые гнались за ним из дома. Его десять лет не находил никто. Неужели за десять лет ни представители городских властей, ни другие такие же любопытные мальчишки не заглянули туда?   
  
      И Жереми Белпуа. Мальчик одиннадцати лет, волосы светлые, характер мягкий, не женат – одна штука. И он вот так запросто попадает в эту суперсекретную мегалабораторию.  
  
      Если туда попал один одиннадцатилетний мальчик, то мог попасть любой другой. Но не попал.  
  
      Я не верю, что Франц не предусмотрел возможности проникновения на завод. Да блин, там буквально везде распиханы камеры видеонаблюдения, связанные с суперкомпьютером. С компьютером, который был выключен.   
  
      А так ли уж был?  
  
      На заводе работал лифт. Дверь к “системному блоку” суперкомпьютера тоже не выглядит полностью механической, она наверняка управляется электроникой. Значит, какой-то модуль все же функционировал. Возможно, помимо того суперкомпьютера, что мы видели, был еще какой-то резервный блок, который должен был поддерживать в рабочем состоянии всю систему охраны, лифт и двери, возможно, что-то ещё.  
  
      Франц успел выключить основной блок компьютера, но что если Зена уже проник дальше? Что если он каким-то образом прошел и за пределы завода? Что если он знал про Джереми, и решил использовать этого талантливого и любопытного, но неопытного ребенка для того, чтобы запустить основной компьютер с Лиоко и наконец развернуться в полную силу?  
  
      Что, если Джереми _позволили_ найти суперкопьютер?


End file.
